The Atlantic Monthly
The Atlantic Monthly is an American magazine nationally known for its literary and cultural commentary. History Primary Canon After the Ghostbusters garnered the press' attention following the Sedgewick Hotel bust, several newspapers and magazines published articles about them. The October 1984 issue featured caricatures of Peter Venkman, Ray Stantz, and Egon Spengler chasing a ghost on the front cover. The tagline on the front cover read, "THE POLITICS OF THE NEXT DIMENSION DO GHOSTS HAVE CIVIL RIGHTS?" Secondary Canon A framed copy of The Atlantic Monthly from 1984 that featured the Ghostbusters is kept in Egon's foot locker. Development Michael C. Gross contacted Randy Enos, a friend and frequent collaborator on past projects like National Lampoon, to draw him a fake cover of The Atlantic Monthly with caricatures of the three Ghostbusters in their uniforms and Proton Packs chasing a ghost. Gross sent four large cardboard boxes to Enos' house. One box contained dozens and dozens of photographs of Bill Murray, one of Dan Aykroyd and another of Harold Ramis. The photographs included shots of them close-up, at every angle, in their costumes and out of them. The fourth box had the three of them posing together in various action shots. Enos made a sketch, then it was approved, and he finished the art in linocut. Gross added the Atlantic logo and lettering to simulate a real Atlantic cover. The completed fake cover was sent to The Atlantic for approval then it was added into the movie.Caledonian Record "Me and the Ghostbusters" 8/14/19 Article reads: "He called on me, from California to do a fake Atlantic Magazine cover for the movie. At that point in my career, I had yet to do an actual Atlantic cover...In a stupendous display of over-kill, four fairly large cardboard boxes arrived at my house. One box contained dozens and dozens of pictures of Bill Murray, and another, pictures of Dan Aykroyd and another of Harold Ramis, the three main stars. I had shots of them close-up, at every angle and full figure –in their costumes and out of them. The fourth box was loaded with pictures of them posed together in various action shots...I set to work and created a sketch for approval and then when I got the okay, I did the finished art in linocut. Michael slapped an Atlantic logo on it and some type and made it look exactly like an Atlantic cover. We had done many fake jobs like this for the Lampoon, of course, so we knew how to do this stuff. Then, to my surprise, the fake cover had to go to The Atlantic for approval which it secured and into the movie it went." Trivia *The original artwork for the cover was given to Ivan Reitman.Caledonian Record "Me and the Ghostbusters" 8/14/19 Article reads: "I let Ivan Reitman have the original which I saw framed and hanging in his office when I visited Michael later on at the studios in Hollywood." *On page nine of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #12, the Atlantic Monthly makes a cameo on a Times Square ad on the right. Appearances Primary Canon *'Ghostbusters' **Chapter 14: Welcome Aboard Secondary Canon IDW Comics *Ongoing Series **Volume 2 ***Issue #12 ****Billboard ***Issue #17 ***Issue #18 External Links *The Atlantic Official Website *The Atlantic Wikipedia article References Gallery Behind the Scenes TheAtlanticMonthlyCoverArt.jpg|Cover Art (credit: Caledonian Record) Secondary Canon HappyTurkeyTheAtlanticIDWV2Issue12.jpg|Billboard in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #12 TheAtlanticMonthlyIDW01.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #17 Category:GB1 Items Category:IDW Items